Revelations
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: And now, the next installment, what's going on? And look! Another nightmare...Happy Holiday's everybody! (R/R onegai? feel free to flame!)
1. Default Chapter

**Revelations: Truth in the Darkness**

The Nightmare...   
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will, so don't sue me, because really I don't even have any textbooks to my name! I do however; own that pathetic title up there, so…well feel free to suggest another. Lol. 

**Authors Notes:**

This is actually updated for a reason, I've realized something, this is my fanfiction, my story…my world I can do whatever I please.    
  
This will not be Shounen-ai (as That's the real form for BoyxBoy romance, not Yaoi, that's kind of…umm… well you know, consider it a word that would fit into a lemon story ::blushes furiously::)   
  
Aibou means Companion, this I realize  
Hikari means Light.  
  
I'll attempt to use Japanese names, but I can't promise anything. It's Jou, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou…umm…and that's all I can think of at the moment.   
  
I know what I want from this story, a mystery! Laced with a little drama and angst.  No romance, unless somewhere along the line it turns into a Yugi/Yami plot, which I doubt, cause I'm really no good at writing romance at all.  I'm not an Anzu basher, but she won't be a really big part in this story cause I really don't know too much about her. So, yeah. ::blinks::  
  
Anyways, as we know //Yami to Yugi// /Yugi to Yami/  

Anything in Japanese that I type up I may make reference too, but I'm going by the assumption that most everybody here knows Japanese, or at least a basic form of it, so I won't be doing too much.  I figured, if I want to use my Japanese skills I may as well start by going by the Japanese.    
  
I will remind you however, I've only seen the Dubbed version, a few eps anyways, I'm waiting to get Windows XP so I can d/l DivX and watch the Japanese Episodes, then I'll be able to write better! ::Cheers::      
  
So, now that I've bored you to death, that's all.  ^_^

--------- 

_There was darkness surrounding him, not the comforting darkness that was sleep, or that of being under the blankets at night when the power goes out, but a terrible suffocating darkness.   
  
  
  
Looking around Yugi tried to say something to call out, but his voice failed him and he was stuck staring blankly into a black oblivion. _

_It seemed as if he was in this place for hours, but before he could even get the chance to contemplate the thought of being unable to see for the rest of his life, a scene began to materialize, much to his confusion._

_A very unfamiliar woman appeared in front of his eyes, cradling a child as she sat and rocked in a chair. Humming softly she brushed a hand gently over the baby's head and smiled peacefully, her raven hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, just out of the reach of said child. _

_"My little angel…" she cooed gently and stood to move to the crib and placed the baby inside. "Sleep well, my child." She whispered and moved to leave the room when a flash of horror crossed her face.   
  
  
  
Yugi looked curiously at her, and a feeling of dread spread through his stomach and he turned around to the doorway to hear a slightly distant crashing and she bolted out of the room. _

_"W-wait!" he cried and took off after her, only to find himself at the foot of a stairwell, another crash was heard and the woman cried out again, this time he understood why. A man wearing jeans and a black shirt stumbled to the ground grasping at his chest, but there was no blood, so what was going on?   
  
  
  
"Kazushi!" the woman cried as the man fell backwards, eyes shutting.   
  
  
  
"Kazushi?" he repeated softly to himself then he caught sight of another person looking malevolently at the woman, his face shadowed.   
  
  
  
"Hello Amunet," he spoke, his icy voice quite gentle. "It's been so long since we've spoken little Zahra, tell me, why do you hide from me, after all I've done for you?"   
  
  
  
"Stay away from me!" Amunet cried as she knelt next to Kazushi, her husband.   
  
  
  
"Where is your little child, Maya? The little one, where is he?" he asked fiercely causing the woman to shudder. _

_   
  
"Leave him alone." She said and stood up. "I'll never let you hurt my child, you'll have to kill me first." She said angrily and stared him in the eyes (at least, that's what it looked like…)_

_   
  
"This can be arranged." He said his voice lazily annoyed as he brought his hand up and with a flash of light she fell to the ground with not so much as a gasp, she did however mutter something as she closed her eyes. Something neither in the room caught.   
  
  
  
Yugi stood there, staring helplessly as the shadowed man stepped over the fallen woman and made his way towards the stairwell, as soon as he started towards the stairwell he sneered.   
  
  
  
"Oh sagira, truly you shall be missed." He muttered and Yugi let out a gasp, this man…his eyes!   
  
  
  
With a cry he stumbled backwards only to feel himself be pulled even further down, with a jolt he realized he was falling. _

_"Yugi.." a voice said beckoning to him, was it that man?…no…_

_"Yugi!" the voice called again, this time louder._

//Hikari, wake up young one.// 

With a startled gasp Yugi shot up in bed, eyes searching frantically for something in the dark room. 

He was unaware of the shimmering of the Millennium Puzzle on his desk glowing slightly as another figure appeared next to the desk. And he was also unaware that said figure approached his bed slowly. 

"Yugi?" he asked softly in concern. 

_Oh sagira, you shall truly be missed…_Something about that dream haunted the young teen to no end. Something was disturbingly familiar… 

"Aibou, are you all right?" he was brought out of his dreadful reverie when Yami's voice finally registered in his mind.   
  
  
  
"Yami?" he asked suddenly when his breathing seemed under control.

  
  
"What is the matter?" his older counterpart asked curiously sensing the unease in his hikari. 

"N-nothing Yami, only a dream." He said stumbling over his words slightly, still unsure of what he'd seen. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-yes, of course I am, just a dream." he replied, trying more to reassure himself, than Yami. 

Casting a skeptical look at his hikari Yami sighed and nodded, accepting the answer for the time being. "Maybe you should try to get to sleep, it's only 2:30 in the morning, you need rest." 

Yugi smiled and shook his head but agreed. "Don't worry." he dismissed and with a small nod of acceptance his counterpart disappeared back to the Puzzle leaving Yugi to his thoughts. 

_Sleep indeed... _he thought to himself morosely before lying back down uneasily, but quickly slipping into a dreamless sleep. 

--------------- 

The next time the tri-haired teen was awoken was by being literally dragged out of bed by his older half.   
  
  
  
"Yugi, wake up, you have twenty minutes to get to school!" Yami said as he finally succeeded in waking up Yugi.   
  
  
  
"What?" he asked still slightly caught in the trance of sleep.   
  
  
  
"It's almost 8 o'clock, you need to get ready or you'll be late." Yami said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched the full effects of those words hit his charge. 

  
  
"Almost-oh my gosh!" he exclaimed jolting himself fully awake and into a frenzy. "I have an exam first hour! Yami!" he whined slightly and hurried to grab his uniform, and when he rushed back from the bathroom adjoined to his room he stumbled trying to get his shoes on. 

This was rather amusing in one sense and the older of the two in the room shook his head and finally spoke when Yugi was slipping on the Millennium Puzzle and trying to grab his assignments all at once. "Yugi, calm down, you still have 20 minutes, your grandfather left you breakfast so that you wouldn't rush like this." He said calming his aibou slightly.

  
  
Looking around Yugi sighed and nodded assignments and stuff in hand, settling a little as he made his way down to the kitchen Yami following. 

After eating rather hurriedly Yugi grabbed one more piece of toast, gathered his stuff and, after Yami disappeared once more ran out of the game shop. 

---------- 

He'd made it successfully to school with about 5 minutes to spare, caught up with Jou who was sitting at the back of class talking with Anzu and waved.   
  
  
  
"Hey Yug!" Jou called and waved the shorter boy over to the group.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys." He said sitting down opposite of Anzu who was glaring daggers at Jou at the moment.   
  
  
  
"You were almost late buddy, what took ya so long eh?" Honda said with a grin.   
  
  
  
"I slept in."   
  
  
  
"You? No way, that's it, you've been hanging around Jou for way too long, that's usually his department." Anzu said finally getting over whatever annoyance she was at, and this time gaining the look back from said blonde.   
  
  
  
"Oh stuff it Anzu, late a few times and suddenly you're deemed…"   
  
  
  
"An idiot?" Honda offered with a slight shrug.   
  
  
  
"I was gunna say a little unruly…" Jou finished casting him an insulted glare.   
  
  
  
"Idiot fits you much better." Came the quip but before he could get a rebuttal in the teacher came in.   
  
  
  
"Alright, settle down students, Jounouchi sit down, now."   
  
  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai Sensei." 

"Now, as you all remember we have an exam today so take everything off your desks and prepare yourselves, and that doesn't mean go off into fantasy land." She said casting the sheepishly smiling teen a stern glare.   
  
  
  
Tests passed out and students silently taking them it was Yugi could do to keep his mind on the test, the silence in the room only reminded him of the recent dream, and it still raked on his nerves. He was pulled back to reality however when a hand on his shoulder by the teacher reminded him what he was doing. 

_Who were those people…and why did I see their murder? _He thought miserably as he continued with the test not quite catching a concerned look from Anzu and Anzu, who also had to be pulled from his own little world. 

--------- 

After parting with the others after school Yugi started home slowly ignoring the dreary sky above him threatening to rain. 

"Now, what would make this the perfect cliché day, a nice little downpour to go with my attitude." He thought to himself and almost as if on cue he felt something wet splatter onto his head. 

_No, way…_stopping and looking up he felt a droplet of rain hit him in the eye and he flinched on reflex. One, two, three. Three turned to ten, and ten to twenty, soon it was raining at quite a good pace. But he just stood there, next to the lamppost, staring up to the sky that flashed with silent lightning, the rain chilling him terribly as a shudder rippled through his body. The rain picked up but he remained still for whatever reason in his muddled mind. 

// Aibou?// he heard Yami's voice vaguely. 

/ Yes? / he replied absently. 

// Are you alright? You, seem distant...// this was merely an observation on his Yami's account but it unnerved Yugi a touch. 

/ I'm fine Yami, just a little tired. / He offered, then as an after thought added. / I think I may not have done too well on that exam, then again, not too sure if Joey did either.../ he said laughing aloud and pathetically hoping to comfort his dark. 

But it wasn't working, Yami knew very well that his light was lying, but was not sure the reason, so accepted this answer, if only to avoid conflict. // If you're sure...// 

"I'm sure Yami, I'm sure..." he muttered out loud and, with a shrug trudged the rest of the way home, cursing his luck as the rain picked up with every passing moment. 

------- 

Throwing his wet bag to the ground next to the door Yugi called out "Grandpa!" and receiving silence was confused, until he saw a note on the door leading to the shop. 

_Yugi,_

_A friend, I'm sure you remember Arthur Hawkins? He's called me to a meeting about something he says is really important and that I would 'love' to see. So, you need to run the shop for the night, I may be home tomorrow but I'm not sure.   
  
Take Care!_

Yugi sighed and shook out his hair, which was sopping wet and sneezed. "Oh, great." 

With that the Millennium Puzzle glowed momentarily then Yami appeared next to him and looked at him in shock. "Yugi."   
  
  
  
"I'm fine Yami, just got caught in the rain that's all." 

"You were standing in it for a few minutes Yugi, you'll catch your death of a cold that way!" he admonished and caused his younger counterpart to raise his eyebrows. "Go change." He ordered. 

"Yes mother." Yugi said with an amused tone and after a few minutes came down wearing black jeans a loose fitting plain black shirt, his buckle around his neck and the puzzle of course. "Happy?" he asked tilted his head to the side. 

Remaining silent Yami nodded and watched as Yugi walked into the shop, opened up and waited for the off chance anybody would come, even in this rain.   
  
  
  
"You are distant Yugi, is that dream still bothering you?" Yami asked when he noticed how silent his charge was. 

Faltering slightly Yugi shook his head. "Dream?" he asked feinting ignorance.   
  
  
  
"The dream that woke you this morning, are you still worried about it?"   
  
  
  
"What? No, no of course not! It was just a dream right? Nothing to worry about." Yugi said laughingly and continuing to rearrange a few things at odd intervals. _Busy work, nobody will be coming today. _

"Mmm..." was the only reply he got and within seconds he felt the presence of his dark half no longer in the room. 

A hurt _expression passed his eyes momentarily but, he admitted, it was he who was keeping the secret, can't blame Yami, but if he'd of asked again.. "Nobody is coming today, I'm just going to close up." he said to himself mostly out of annoyance and as he flipped the lights off to the shop and shut the door a loud crack of thunder startled him and he sighed. 

"I really hate storms." he muttered and just to cap off his day he sneezed ignoring the // I told you so. // that whispered in his ear and he stared straight forward in annoyance.   
  
  
  
What a day indeed. 

------- 

**More Authors Notes:**

Yes a bit more from me, just to apologize for how pathetic this first chapter must seem.   
  
  
  
I mean it's my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Not as long as my other chapters could be, but I figured it's just a starter so it can't be _that _bad right? Not that I'd disagree with you people should you say it's horrible, I mean, even I think it is, pointless and pathetic. Right? :: whispers:: agree with me here people.   
  
  
  
Ah, but anyways, I'm sorry about this, I want it to be good, but if it's not I'm sorry, I'll still continue it anyways, cause this is going to bug me until it gets written unfortunately, even if you guys hate it. So. :: shrugs :: 

That's all I have to say, should there be a few of you out there who enjoy it, Sugoi desu ne! That makes me happy!   
  
  
  
On another note, I hope this doesn't turn out to be terrible cliché, you know, taking after a lot of other fics. I've not read one quite like this yet, but it could happen…I guess. :: sighs :: that's all.   
  
  
  
Um, take care, and you will hear from me soon, I just need to get these SAT's out of the way tomorrow.   
  
  
  
So, until later.   
  
@};---

Adieu! 


	2. Secrets from the dark

**Revelations: Truth in the darkness  
  
Kurayami kara no himitsu  
(Secrets from the dark)**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, here's a newsflash.  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own the odd girl who will show up in a few pages, and I also own my little notes that I add throughout the story! * evil little authoress cackle, which turns into a hacking cough * ack! Bloody colds! I forgot, I also own this cold that I have, or…well ok I lied, it owns me.  Figures.  * grabs the stapler sitting next to her * At least you're my friend * said stapler falls to the ground * well that figures. * pouts *  
  
****Authors Notes: **

I got reviews, which means I'm not a complete failure as an author! * giggles happily * Yay!   
  
Umm, anyways, ok sorry it took so long to get this out, this week hit and it was rush city to get these two essays for Sociology and English finished, plus my creative writing story, which I ended up trashing and writing a new one in under an hour (listen to the right music and it's amazing what the mind can do…ne?)    
  
Anyways, here's chapter two, it'll get better soon, I promise, it seems tedious now, but imagine, as soon as I get to where I want to, it'll explode, at least in my mind it will.   
* thoughtful expression* maybe it's just me? 

Ok, I have to ask, since I can't find the other part of the new short song fic I wrote, I'll ask HERE. Before I go too much further into the story, could people point me in the direction of info about the other characters? I've heard of them on FF.N…Malik/Marik? Ishtar (or was that Isis?)…Who's who? And who are the other characters that I hear of! Come on please somebody help me figure this out!! Onegai shimasu?  
  
Travis: because if you don't she'll go Usagi on you, and trust me, she's terrible  
::smacks him upside the head::  
Travis: * glares but remains silent * 

I want to use these characters later on in the story, but if I don't know who they are I won't be able to, and I don't want to mess anything up, please help? Please please?   
  
I'd be ever so glad, so…please? Just drop me a line by review or email (Sailor_Sol_14@yahoo.com) Lol. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~  
To my reviewers:  
**_Jadesaber: _**I'm glad you think I have a potentially good story, I think it sucks, but I also have no real confidence in my abilities, so it's a rarity to ever get a compliment about myself outta me. Thanks for the luck wishing on the Sat's went ok, I think the Act's were a whole lot easier, way easier in fact.  But the room was cold! But what can you expect from a college? Anyways, hope this chapter is a little better!  
  


**_No named person: _**I checked it out with my creative writing teacher, she says either way is fine, more so she said that you only use ',' when you pause, but if you're pausing to before or after the name than it's the same and you do use a comma, otherwise, thanks for the advice…

**_Caitlin: _**Sup girl? Hm? Hope this chapters better than chapter 1, I know I'm still a little new at this, but I know you'll like it, I think you're perpetually perky when it comes to reading stuff, lol ^_^

**_Yami girl: _**Thanks for the advice on how to get more reviews, and I am really looking forward to reading the next chapter of your story, sorry about my long babbling review about details, I'm so full of hot air it's not funny, hope you weren't mad or anything…um, yah.   
  


**_Blackunicorn: _**I am overjoyed at the fact that you think it's interesting, I mean, I LOVE your story, it's so amazing! I'm so waiting for the next chapter to come out, and it's driving me insane! I can't wait till Saturday or Sunday when you get the next one up! Lol.  Anyways, * nods * yup…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  


So, anyways...   
  
Again I state, this is my world, my writing, so what I say goes, Booyah baby!  
  
------

"Yugi…" a voice protruded the boys thoughts.  
  
"Yugi." The voice tried again this time gaining a stir and a muffled "no…" from the one he was attempting to awaken.  
  
/Hikari, wake up!/ Yami tried through their bond and this time dragged the covers back from his lights face and smiled when a pillow was promptly pulled back over his head.  
  
"You are a very stubborn one to wake up." He observed and pulled the pillow away from him as well then thumped it back on top of him smirking when he finally got a reaction.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi cried and looked up to the translucent spirit who was looking at him through raised eyebrows. "What was that for?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up, I've been trying to get through to you for the past fifteen minutes." Yami explained and ignored the glare he received from his charge.

"So you throw a pillow at me?"  
  
"Seemed reasonable," he said shrugging and then disappeared with a flash before Yugi even had a chance to throw the pillow back at him, leaving the boy glaring at where his dark had once stood. 

--------

"I play Flame Champion in attack mode and attack your Mahala Vaila, Ryou!"  
  
"No, sorry Jou, Um...attacking my Mahala Vaila allows me to equip the Shin-gan Goddess and raise the attack points from 1550 to 2550 and that, in turn wipes out your Flame Champion, taking away the rest of your life points." Ryou said smiling softly as Jou sweat dropped.

Yugi shook his head as the taller boy glared furiously at Ryou.  
  
"Come on Jou, you'll do better next time."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said the last time!" Honda added and slapped Jou on the back nearly knocking him over.   
  
"Watch it Honda!"  
  
"Oh look, the puppy dog is mad!"

"Honda...I don't think you should..." Tea started as Ryou said at the same time, "Really it was just a lucky move for me..." 

"Honda!" Jou said and suddenly the two of them were in an argument, which resulted in them knocking into a table next to them, sending the glass of soda onto a teenager girl who let out a shriek and causing the two arguing teens to bolt from the arcade as fast as possible.

"Ah, G-gomen nasai! Please excuse our friends!" Anzu said backing slowly out of the arcade as well away from a seething boyfriend and a pouting girl.   
  
"Yes, please." Yugi added as he too backed out as well and met up with Jou and Honda who were exchanging argumentative yet sheepish looks. 

"See what you did?! Bakayarouyo, honestly, can't the two of you grow up? And in a public place." Anzu chasted as soon as they were within hearing range.   
  
"Um, A-Anzu? I'd calm down, you're making a scene." Yugi said softly as a few of the passer-byes looked at the group oddly then talking softly to one another.   
  
"At this point Yugi, I don't care. These two bakana's should have stuck around and faced the consequences, acting that foolishly at the arcade. And while we were eating too, poor Hitaru, she looked mortified." Anzu said sympathetically, while still managing to stare menacingly at the two boys.

Yugi sweat dropped and sighed as they headed away from the arcade back to the game shop for the time being, Anzu doing her best to make sure Jou and Honda heard every bit of the lecture she was handing them, and Yugi drifting off into his own world.

//Aibou?//

/Hm?/

//Again you're quiet.//

/Just listening to Anzu tell off Jou and Honda...boy she's really going off on them too./ Yugi replied when he looked up momentarily as the silence that had fallen between the taller three picked up again and he sweat dropped when it ended with Anzu slapping Jou upside the head then slapping Honda for laughing. /I almost feel sorry for them./

//You're changing the subject on me//

/Am I?/

While in his conversation Yugi managed to collide with a girl on the sidewalk, though it seemed she was the one running, as they both fell backwards.   
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" her alto voice rang out as she scrambled to her feet and then hurried to help him up.   
  
"No, no…my fault, daijabu?"  
  
"Daija...oh! Hai, I'm fine. I'm so terribly sorry! I was in such a hurry, I'm such an idiot."  
  
"You are not. Don't say that, everybody's in a hurry sometimes. I was off in my own world, so if anything we're both at fault!" Yugi replied laughingly ignoring his Yami's question in his head as to why he cut off the conversation so abruptly. 

"Oh.." she said thoughtfully then looked up and finally caught sight of who she'd ran into and her eyes widened as she stared at him momentarily before going back to normal.  
  
"So, might I ask your name?" he asked taking in her straight brown hair and emerald green eyes, as well as the few inches she had over him. "I mean, I think it's only fair to get the name of the person who ran me over." 

At this she flushed slightly but looked at him silently, or rather the item around his neck.   
  
"Oh! I guess I could introduce myself first ne? I mean, well...yeah." he said sweat dropping and sticking his hand out laughing, completely mistaking her silence. "My names Yugi Mutou." (Yes I know they introduce last name first, but I didn't want to...so :p)  
  
"Maat Raziya." (Pronounced May-ott Ray-Zee-Ah) she said slowly and took his hand shaking it cautiously before pulling back and looking at him oddly then waving and taking off leaving no room for question.  
  
"Well, that was odd..." he said watching as she stopped, looked at him, realized he was watching then turned the corner and disappeared.   
  
"Yug'?" he heard vaguely and realized that Jou and the others had stopped and were staring. "You ok buddy?"   
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that." he said smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Dat girl really knocked ya' for a loop didn't she?" Jou said smiling a little but ducking away from Anzu's still furious glare.  
Yugi glared at him and shook his head but remained silent. 

"You like her?"  
  
"JOU! We ran into each other! That's all!" he said defensively and glared inwardly at his Yami's chuckle. /don't you start with me too!/

//I've not said a thing.// was the reply and he sighed heavily.   
  
"Chill Yug' I was jus' teasin' ya. Besides, I t'ink she was the one dat got more flustered t'an you!" Jou added and grinned slightly. "Come on then buddy, let's get you home before anybody else runs you over."  
  
(Am I the only one to realize that Ryou disappeared from view? Lol..)  
  
Yugi threw him a glare and then caught up to about Ryou's pace and walked with him. "That was really weird." he said to him.

"Why is that Yugi?" Ryou asked softly looking down at the shorter boy.   
  
"Well, when I told her my name she kinda...looked like she'd seen a ghost, or was at least really shocked. It was just odd, maybe it's just me?"  
  
"What did she say her name was?" Ryou asked.

"Maat Raziya, naze?"   
  
The albino haired boy stopped in his tracks with a shocked expression on his face, and he seemed to go into his own world for a moment before shaking his head and looking at Yugi oddly. "You said her name was Maat?"  
  
"Hai, naze?"  
  
"Just...sounded familiar, that's all..." was the only response he got before Ryou hurried to catch up with Anzu and the others.   
  
"H-hey! Wait up!" Yugi called and hurried to catch up with them.  
  
/Yami?/ he received silence from his dark and blinked and called again, still receiving silence. 

_Nobody's telling me anything, and I know they know something...he thought to himself in mild annoyance and continued on._

------

(*Somebody pokes her in the head to wake her up* Huh? Nani? why'd you!--oh, eh..*Laughs nervously* I see...gomen nasai minna...boring as all get out so far I know...I'm slowly, ever so slowly working my way up to the fun part. The parts that I see in my head when I close my eyes, the parts that I think are really cool and usually end up dreaming about. Yeah those parts. The one's that make this boring drivel worth-while to read...so...um...continue?)

Yugi found himself ducking a pillow that was chucked from Jou to Honda while in the living room of his house.   
  
"Jou!" Anzu cried and hopped up from her position in front of her homework to yell at him, only to get pelted with a return pillow aimed for Jou.   
  
"Ooh, gomen Anzu!" Honda said and laughed a little.   
  
Ryou and Yugi were sitting on the sofa books in hand watching in amusement.   
  
"Shouldn't you stop them Yugi?"  
  
"No, as long as nothing gets broken I see no need for it, at least they're not tearing each others heads off."

  
"Very true." Ryou said ducking another pillow then tilting his head to the side to look at Yugi   
  
"Hey guys, if you're going to have a pillow fight leave me and Ryou out of it, we're actually trying to do our homework here." He said taking the cue.   
  
Ryou, sweat dropping, smiled and laughed a little at this as Honda stopped just before chucking his pillow back, and Anzu took her own cue and plopped back down on the pillow ready to write.   
  
Once everybody fell into silence Yugi smiled and settled into his homework, but then thought twice and decided to try to get some information. 

"Ryou?"  
  
"Hm?" the other boy asked still writing, but when he didn't get an immediate response he looked up. "What is it Yugi?"  
  
Silent for a moment Yugi contemplated his question, "You acted strangely when I told you the name of the girl that I ran into," he said completely missing the strange look that passed over the other boys face, "what am I missing here?"

Ryou looked at him momentarily as if considering what to say but shook his head. "It was nothing, I just recognized her name from somewhere, probably a girl from school or something." He said smiling cheerily.   
  
"Mmm…" was all Yugi said before nodding and looking down.   
  
/Yami? Yami why are _you ignoring me now?/ _

//I'm not ignoring you hikari, I was just thinking. /

/ Yeah, well now I want to know, what did I miss about Maat? And don't lie to me! /

There was a moment of silence before his dark spoke next, // I am not lying to you Yugi, there is nothing about that girl you need to be concerned about, nor anybody else, like Ryou said she was probably just some girl at your school, perhaps you…met in another life.// a touch of amusement entered his mental voice at this.   
  
Hearing this from Yami, in his calm voice was the only reason he even thought about believing his older half, and for the time being he would, Ryou wouldn't hide something that could be bad from everybody, and Yami, though still a new friend to Yugi wouldn't lie to him either, would he?

//Aibou?//

/I believe you Yami./ he said truthfully and a smile graced the tri-color haired teens face before snapping his head up. "Huh?"  
  
"You there Yug' I was askin' you something about our report." Jou asked casting a curious glance at Yugi.   
  
"Oh? Oh, sorry Jou, I was thinking."   
  
"Watch it, I t'ink I saw smoke rising." He replied and smirked as Tea grinned slightly. "Gomen, what was the question."   
  
"What was the report about again?"  
  
"Jou!" Tea scolded.   
  
"What?! I wasn't payin' attention in class today!" the blonde replied defensively.   
  
"That's obvious." Tea said in disgust and they fell into another argument, leaving the other three to sigh and exchange glances. 

(Just for the heck of it, the dates in the story are rather close to the dates here in the real world, which means, ::nods:: it's near Christmas time in Domino!!!!!!) 

--------

_As the last of the lights were shut off on the first floor of the house, save for the Christmas lights and the tree lights of course, one woman donning royal blue silk pajama's and a robe slowly climbed the stairs, cradling the small child in her arms she softly made her way into the child's room and sat down in the rocking chair looking into his striking amethyst eyes.  
  
Yugi looked at her curiously, this time she seemed so peaceful, he got a good look at her face and expression and tilted his head slightly, this was different. _

_ Gently she began to rock back and forth, her long midnight black streaked red hair caressed her face with the motion and every so often the child would reach his hands out to try and grab some of the inviting black silk that tickled his nose so softy.   
  
A door slammed downstairs and the child's eyes widened in fright before closing as tiny tears formed and he let out a whimper and a very soft sob his tiny hands balling into fists grabbing onto the silky robes his mother wore that Christmas Eve. Yugi himself jumped when he heard the door slam, he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind that what was going to happen would be the same as last time but he pulled himself back to the scene at hand._

"Oh, oh baby no..." Amunet whispered softly as she watched her tiny angel cry so silently, such an innocent angel she was given. And that angel was sad now, so sad...  
  
The tri-color haired teen couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion as another memory crossed his mind, this time, this one not his own…  
  
**"Momma!" a piercing voice called into the night as a child sat stunned in her bed, hair plastered to the back of her neck and amethyst eyes wide with fright and tears slipping down her cheeks. "Momma! Momma where are you momma!" the girl whimpered and drew the covers up to her body like a cocoon, shivering even in the mild Egyptian air. **

**_"Baby? Amunet what is the matter child?" a soft alto voice inquired when she stepped into the room and moved to the half-frantic child her jet black hair pulled into a soft pony-tail coming slightly undone in the hurry she was to get to her daughter.   
  
"Momma, I'm scared, they were going to hurt you, daddy was…was dead, and they were going to hurt you, momma they almost killed you!" she said her voice half shrieking as another stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
The woman pulled the girl into a deep embrace and hugged her close and closing her eyes smiling softly as the girl sniffled and clutched her robe tightly in her hands.  
  
Sekhmet rocked Amunet in her arms, setting her chin softly on her daughter's head and muttering softly to the girl before sighing and whispering a lullaby to the child, soothing her instantly. "__Hush my love now don't you cry everything will be all right...close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep...__If there's one thing I hope I showed you. If there's one thing I hope I showed you. Hope I showed you..."  
  
Her voice dampened in Amunet's ears as she felt the pull of sleep at her body, she blinked a few times and tried to focus on staying awake, but in the end blissful darkness won and she slipped into a dreamless sleep, still clutching her mothers' silky robes in her hands._**_  
  
Shaking his head Yugi's heart pounded slightly from the scene, something about this woman was odd, who was she, and why was he seeing her life, if that was her life.   
  
  
_

_ Her face creased in sorrow as she watched him weep. She smiled softly as if a thought slipped into her head and she held him closer now, protecting him from the world around him with her arms, his tears continued but he no longer whimpered._ **_"Hush my love now don't you cry everything will be all right...close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep..."_** _she sang lovingly as she caressed his cheek, wiping away the crystalline tears as they fell. _

Yugi smiled softly at the scene and but found himself shocked from the reverie when there was a scuffling sound downstairs…  
  
She stopped short of singing when she heard something downstairs, but right now she couldn't bother, her baby was sad...   
  
Taking a breath she closed her eyes and stood up swaying from side to side watching as the little angel in her arms slowly drifted to sleep. A face she would never in her life forget, nor would she wish to.

**_"If there's one thing I hope I showed you. If there's one thing I hope I showed you. Hope I showed you..."_**_ she felt tears sting her own eyes as a pain shot through her heart, a soft jolt telling her something wasn't right.   
  
**"**__Just give love to all...Just give love to all"  
  
_Setting the now slumbering angel into his crib she brushed a strand of jet black hair away from his face and a melancholic smile graced her features as she gazed upon the child. Taking off the ancient looking royal blue headband she set it next to the sleeping child, a last remembrance of her. Closing her eyes she heard a cry from downstairs and whispered something to the child before she left. __

**_Just give love to all...._**_  
  
****__"Suki da tenshi..."_

_ The world faded to blackness for a moment before Yugi found himself stumbling into the living room just as the man, Kazushi, fell to the ground, grasping his chest and grimacing.   
  
The woman, Amunet, ran downstairs just in time to see her husband fall to the ground, and she stood stalk still, looking at the murder with an expression of horror mixed with terrible anger.   
  
"Why hello dear Amunet," the voice icily smooth as he remained in the shadows. "It has been so long since we last spoke little Zahra…tell me, why do you hide from me, after all I've done for you child?" he asked and her eyes widened, and Yugi's heart skipped a beat. _

_ "Stay away from me! Just leave!" she cried kneeling down next to her husband sadly.   
  
  
_

_There was a moment, in which Yugi hoped that he'd wake up, before the mysterious man spoke next. "Enough of this triviality, Amunet, where is your child, the little one, where is he!" he spoke fiercely, causing both her and Yugi to shudder.  
  
"Leave him alone." She said and stood up. "I'll never let you hurt my child, you'll have to kill me first." She said angrily. _

_ "This can be arranged." He said his voice lazily annoyed as he brought his hand up and with a flash of light she fell to the ground with not so much as a gasp, she did however mutter something as she closed her eyes. Something neither in the room caught.   
  
Yugi back stepped when the man finally stepped out of the shadows and towards the stairs, this time though, instead of falling through the floor, he merely walked through Yugi, giving the boy a dreadful chill as he closed his eyes, then in opening them saw he was back near the baby's room, and so was the murderer.   
  
"Leave him alone!" he yelled and tried again to block his path from the unknown child, only to once again have the killer step right through him, sending a cold wave of fear down his spine.   
  
"No! Stop!" he cried swiveling around as the man brought his hand up, but before he could get any further there was a bright flash of light, and two cries as Yugi's world plunged into darkness._  
  
------------------

**Authors Quick Notes:  
  
**Ok, this was a little bit better than chapter 1, at least it's got a touch more…something to it no? Sorry if the dream seemed repetitive! I tried to fix it up a bit, not sure if it worked though, if it did great.    
  
Trust me, I can promise you right now, soon as I get this thing going in the direction I want it to go you will LOVE it! Well, I will, because then at least I'll be able to get it out of my head and onto paper, safer there.  ^_^ 

  
Anyways, just beware, because soon enough, this story will heat up!  
(Gosh that sounded wrong lol)


	3. Authors Note

A really weird Authors Notes:  
  
Yeah, ok, I found out who all owns what Millenium Items..  
  
So I got THAT figured out, now if only I knew who all these people were..  
  
lol.  
  
I know Bakura, Yugi, and I've seen Shadi, I think I say Isizu today on Yugioh..it was in a "previous on Yugioh" flash, of course, that episode disappeared...lol. I got to see Yugi in the fire! *squeels happily*  
  
Anyways...  
Umm..  
It says here..  
  
Millennium Tauk  
Owner: Isis Ishtar, Later Yugi Mutou  
Power: Has the ability to look into the near future.  
Millennium Rod  
Owner: Malik Ishtar  
Power: Has the ability to brainwash people. It can also be used as a dagger.  
Millennium Ankh  
Owner: Shadi  
Power: Has the power to enter a person's heart and see that person's persoanlity. It can also change a person's personality according to the owner's will.  
Millennium Scale  
Owner: Shadi  
Power: Place the feather of truth on one end, a person's heart on the other end. If the person's heart is heavier than the feather of truth, which means the person is full of sins, then a monster from the abyss shall devour the guilty.  
  
Anybody care to help me figure this out?  
I'm feeling reallllllly confused here!  
*pouts furiously*  
  
Figures, I sit down at the comp when I get home from school, check my mail, my files, my story, then I see something.  
I find info on the Millenium Items, and see the names of the people, of course, no descriptions..  
Which ISN'T helpful, and I've yet to see a good episode of Yugioh that has them in it, soon as I get Windows XP and DivX I'll be able to see The Japanese Episodes so maybe I'll understand more about the show itself and maybe see this Isis and Malik? (Why do they have the same last name? are they related?)  
  
Otherwise, I'm about as clueless as they go, which makes me a complete Novice to the Yugi Fanfic arena, and I don't like it!  
*pouts furiously*  
  
So, anybody care to like, mail me?  
I know I left a little message in my small Beginning authors notes: but I got it figured out, I'm trying to figure out where I got some of that stuff from anyways *shrugs*  
  
Anyways, any help anybody can provide, hair color...eyes, attitude, or if I can take a creative liscence, it'd be much appreciated! It really would!  
  
*blinks*  
  
so that's all!  
Have a happy holiday's everybody! 


End file.
